


In Between

by turnyourankle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years of Brian and Daphne being friends, or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to scrooged for 2005. It's a Brian/Daphne friendship fic with some BJ in the periphery. And it was as always beta'd by eirian

Year 1/  
When Brian slides the door shut with a thud his headache is severed by the laughter that seems to be inhabiting the walls of the loft. He spots the back of two heads on his couch. Justin's blond one and a burr of dark hair he thinks belongs to Justin's straight female half. The laughter ebbs into darting words that are uttered a notch too low for Brian to hear.   
  
“I wasn't aware that I ran an after school program.” Brian loosens his tie and grabs a water bottle, coolly gulping it down. He waits for the response that he knows will come as the pounding continues in his head.   
  
“We're just doing our homework.” Justin looks at him, sinking into the sofa as if trying to hide and the girl's eyes dart between the two.   
  
“I see. I didn't know that homework was supposed to make my headache worse.” Justin seems to melt into the couch with the blue bowl of popcorn cradled in his arms. Brian knows what will come next: the girl will leave, his headache will go away and Justin – feeling bad about making his day worse – will be very forthcoming. All in that order.   
  
He doesn't bother to stay in the kitchen as the sound of paper being tucked away and a hushed apology from Justin's side sounds. He strips himself to his boxers in the bedroom and almost walks straight into Daphne as she leaves the bathroom and he heads for it.   
  
“You don't have to be mean y'know. He lives here too.” Her jacket is ruffled and she grabs the backpack that was lying by the door.   
  
“What is this? Life lessons from a starry eyed schoolgirl?” She shakes her head slightly but doesn't seem intimidated as she leaves his side and the loft, leaving him and Justin alone.   
  
  
Year 2/  
Daphne doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it looks as if she caught Brian and Justin in the middle of something when she arrives at the loft 10 minutes early; abusing the knowledge that Brian always opens the door if it's knocked. She's met by a half naked Brian and Justin's voice from inside, saying something about getting dressed.   
  
“I need your help.” Brian's face remains incurious to what she may be asking about as he moves towards the kitchen grabbing an apple. She steps into the loft, taking his departure from the doorway as an invitation to come inside. “I need to know what you're getting Justin for his birthday.   
  
“I don't do birthdays.” Brian bites into the apple and keeps his eyes fixed on Daphne waiting for her reaction.   
  
“Is it part of the plan to never grow old? Because time passes whether you celebrate it's passing or not. Or something.” Her thumbs are hooked into her jeans pockets and she's leaning against the brick wall next to the sliding door.   
  
“The only thing worth celebrating is success.”   
  
“That must be the most cynical thing I've ever heard.” Justin appears from the bedroom dressed to go out and with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He gives Brian kiss before uttering a 'K, let's go.' and grabbing Daphne by the arm.   
  
  
  
Year 3/  
You need to do something.” Brian looks up to Daphne sitting across from him leaning over the table. Her voice is low and her gaze is fixed at the back of the diner, where Justin disappeared just a few moments ago.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
Her jacket contrasts with the green linoleum of the booth and she leans over the table further, the dark curls almost hiding her face. Her fingers are playing with her key chain, the metal tapping against the blank surface of the table.   
  
“This whole thing with Ethan, it's just not...do something.”   
  
“I think you're mistaking me for Ian, the knight in shining armor”   
  
“But he's not right for him.”   
  
“And I am?” Brian scoffs and folds his newspaper. “It sounds to me like you're as naïve as he is.”   
  
“Fine, wrong choice of words, whatever. He's not  _happy_  with him.”   
  
“I find it amusing that you think you know him better than he does.”   
  
“That's because I'm objective.” Brian starts sliding out of the booth, taking out his wallet and counting his money thoroughly before placing it next to his coffee cup, ignoring Daphne's presence the whole time but still clearly listening. “I'm not in the middle of things.” Her eyes are fixed on the dollars as she continues, “And I'm not pretending not to care because of some fucked up sense of pride.”   
  
  
Year 4/  
“You shouldn't smoke before eating. It'll ruin your appetite.” Brian takes a deeper drag from his cigarette and lets the smoke form a cloud as he replies to Daphne's statement.   
  
“I thought that was candy.”   
  
“Or taste or something.” She resumes the task of making the table for three, filling it with colorful plates, mismatched utensils and a plastic bowl with pasta salad. “I think I'll leave the chicken in the oven until Justin comes back.”   
  
“And where exactly is he?”   
  
“I sent him out to get ice cream for the cake.” Daphne sits down across from Brian and starts munching on a carrot stick.   
  
“Ice cream for the cake.” Brian is leaning back in his seat with eyebrows arched in disbelief. “Do you want me to be fat as well as unemployed?”   
  
“You know what Brian, you should just savor the calories because it's not like you're gonna get many of them at home.” Brian doesn't protest and when it’s time for dessert he only complains half as much as usual.   
  
  
  
  
Year 5/  
When the knocking echoes into the loft Brian thinks for a split-second that maybe Justin decided to extend his visit with a few days before reason and logic and sense kicks in. Daphne doesn't wait for the door to be opened completely before storming in dumping a bag on the coffee table before getting rid of her mittens and thick jacket.   
  
“Could I get some coffee Brian, the airport was freezing and I think that the AC in my car is broken again, it won't be turned off.”   
  
“Actually I was just on my way out.” Brian stays in the proximity of the exit as Daphne settles into the couch and starts to empty the bag of its contents.   
  
“Well in that case I'm coming too.” She doesn't look at him and Brian can tell she's serious. “My best friend just left town ok, I could use some company.” Brian admits defeat by heading for the coffee brewer. If he's going to spend the evening with her it might as well be indoors.   
  
“So in the tradition of post-departure comfort I brought movies. And ice cream of course, but I'm guessing I'll be the only one eating that.” Brian doesn't say anything about the fact that ice cream probably isn't going to help her with feeling warm and glances at the two DVD cases she's lain out on the table. _Rebel Without a Cause_  and  _East of Eden_.   
  
“I was under the impression that you hated James Dean.” Brian sits down on the couch, propping a pillow behind him.   
  
“Yeah well, the store was all out of  _Titanic_.” She shrugs ignoring his eyes intently looking at her expression. “Besides, he's pretty hot.”


End file.
